Famous Doesn't Even Cut It
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Hermione Granger has been kidnapped by none other than Draco Malfoy and learns a surprising secret that changes her world. Now she must emerge into the wizarding society as a famous young heiress and on the arm of the newest Dark Lord. Post-War
1. Kidnapped

**AN: **okay, so here is my newest story...erm i've been writing this for a while and i finally got around to putting it on here but i'm too lazy to put it on dA ...XD oh well...so yeah here it is...please review when your done i'd actually like to know whether i should continue this or not...maybe...

**DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY CHAPTER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL PEOPLE, SITUATIONS, PLACES ETC. WERE CREATED AND AR,E OWNED BY JK ROWLING I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED NOR APPROVED BY JK ROWLING AND THIS STORY DOES NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT...**

* * *

Hermione pushed the door open with her hip, carrying the groceries with her. Placing them and her keys down on the table, she closed the door to her flat, locking it in the process. Sighing, she unloaded her food, taking out the mayonnaise and turkey to make a sandwich. She placed her meal on a plate along with some potato chips.

Walking into her living room she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Turning the channel to the news she watched in interest as the anchorman explained the current events.

After an hour she flipped the TV off and walked to the kitchen, putting her plate in the sink. She would take care of it before she went to work. She worked in the ministry as an aura, but mostly in the Ministry library. She felt at home with the books, and she felt safe there.

Walking into her bedroom, she changed from her work robes to a set of pajamas. Walking over to her dresser she started to remove her earrings and pulled her, now controllable, curly hair into a sloppy pony-tail. She blinked back unshed tears as she stared at a picture of her parents.

After the final battle, they were killed in a raid. She came home one day, to find them. Ron and Harry both had tried to cheer her up from her misery, but failed miserably. She would spend nights alone, crying herself to sleep often, plagued by nightmares of finding more of her friends or family.

Moving from the picture of her parents, she let the tears fall freely on a picture of her Harry, and Ron at Hogwarts. It was taken at Hogsmade, on a trip in their 6th year. She moved to her bed, silently slipping under the sheet.

Ron had been killed sometime after her parents were killed. A new Dark Lord had begun to rise, taking all for himself. This time though, Harry was powerless to stop him. There was no prophecy she knew of that told of Harry defeating this one. That slimy, insufferably git was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She loathed saying the name, it felt like poison on her tongue. She hated him more that Voldemort even. He was the one who had ordered the hit on her parents; she wouldn't be surprised if he was there that night or even the one to kill them. She lulled herself to sleep with fantasies of torturing Draco in every way possible.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione jerked awake to the sound of someone opening her door. Silently, her hand slid under her pillow, where she kept her wand. The wood was held firm in her hand, curses ready to be thrown.

She didn't have time to react before her door, and most of the wall, was blown away. Raining splintered wood and debris everywhere. Shielding herself from the dangerous objects, she didn't see who caused this, had entered her room.

She quickly hopped up and threw a curse at the hooded figures in her room. One moved on each side of her, avoiding her failed curses effectively.

"What are you doing in my home?" she shouted to them. One stepped forward and pulled down his hood. His black hair cascaded down his face, covering up his dark eyes. She recognized him from school, Blaise Zambini, one of Malfoy's 'followers'.

"This is no longer your home, Hermione," he said darkly before raising his wand and muttering a spell. Hermione's body slumped forward, being caught before hitting the ground.

The hooded figures left, leaving her flat in ruins, a note on her bed for anyone who might come looking for her. Carrying the unconscious woman in his arms, Blaise muttered another spell, effectively making it so she wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco trudged through his front door, wiping his feet clean on the mat. He called for a house elf to take his cloak and went upstairs to his study. Entering the room, he saw a tray of hot tea and a pastry waiting for him.

Sitting in his chair and propping his feet up, he shuffled through the papers on his overly cluttered desk. Sighing, he lifted up an envelope, addressing him in Blaise's neat handwriting, and tore in open. A locket and a piece of parchment fell out.

He picked up the locket and examined it closely. It was green and silver, the Slytherin colors, and had a heart with a snake twisting around it. On the back the inscription said, 'When one lives, they lose. When one loves, they win.'

He pulled out the parchment, and set the locket on the tray. The only sound was of the fire crackling behind him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Happy Birthday my dear friend! Man, you are getting old! 21 years old already! Anyway, I wanted to get you the perfect gift! She's waiting for you in your room. I knew you were always fascinated with this one in school. To wake her, kiss her and she'll be under your control. She will do anything you demand; the spell will make sure of that. Put the locket on her too, it will strengthen your hold, weaken her will, and it will prevent any escape._

_Your closest and most trusted friend,_

_Blaise Zambini_

Draco sat at his desk, mindlessly twirling the locket around his fingers. Blaise always gave him a girl for his birthday, but one that could leave. This one, she would be his slave. Do his bidding whenever he wished, whatever he wished.

He grinned at the thought. Who could it possibly be? No one had interested him enough in school. Pansy made sure to keep the good ones away, the little whore. She was now somewhere in the world, cowering from him.

Getting up slowly, he grabbed the chain the locket was connected to and walked the dark hallway towards his room. He only wondered who it could be on his way there. Opening his door, he saw the silhouette of a small woman on the other side of the curtains on his bed.

Climbing on he looked at the girl up and down. She was wearing a short nightgown that reached mid-thigh, exposing much of her legs. The top came down and showed off her breasts lovely and had spaghetti-straps, exposing her neck and shoulders. It was a dark green, the material obviously silk.

Running his hands along her shoulder, caressing her face, he stroked her hair. It was shiny, the light reflecting off of every curl she had bringing out the cherry highlights in her brown hair. He looked at her face more closely. Her plump, full lips looked delicious, and the few freckles she had made him want her even more.

It wasn't until he heard her mumble something in her sleep about 'Harry' that he recognized her.

"Ganger?" he asked aloud, disbelieving the fact that the mudblood bookworm he so loved to teased, was now a hot little thing, he couldn't wait to ravage. It just didn't fit, but who was he to argue?

It was true, Granger always fascinated him. She had his respect, though he would never admit it to anyone. He was interested on how she could so easily resist the 'Slytherin Sex God', when all other girls swooned at the sight of him. She was good in a battle of wits too. Her insults came sharp and quick, easily hitting any nerve.

Smirking, he placed the locket around her neck, fastening the chain. The locket lay delectably in the cleavage of her breasts. Smirking at all the things he could do to her once she was his, he bent his head down and kissed her roughly.

She moaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly she looked around her surroundings before her eyes lay upon the smirking man in front of her. Jumping back slightly, her eyes narrowed as she reached for her wand.

He shook his head, silently laughing at her, "Do you think I am that stupid Granger?"

She snorted, "Yes, I do Malfoy!" She spat out his name like it were poison. Which to her, it was.

Crawling towards her, he held a gleam in his eye, one that made Hermione want to question his sanity. He proceeded to lean in towards her, him, the hunter, and her, the prey. She leaned back and backed up slowly. She stopped when she hit the bed post and he climbed towards her.

He stopped when he was a mere few inches from her face, grinning wickedly. He breathed in her scent and lazily stared at her. A slight blush stained her cheeks and when he reached up and stroked her cheek, she shivered slightly.

"Kiss me," he finally demanded. She looked at him as though he were insane.

"Have you gone mad? I refuse to kiss you!" she shouted in his face, earning a glare from him. If looks could kill, she would be dead in an instant.

"I demand that you kiss me now!" he said forcefully, a smirk on his face. For some reason, she had the urge to kiss him. She flung herself on him. Grabbing her waist, he crushed her lips to his, to which she responded to.

Straddling him, she unbuttoned his shirt and started to kiss him again.

"Very good, Granger" he whispered huskily into her ear. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had done. Scrambling off of him, she fell onto the floor and just lay there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What did you do to me?" she asked Draco, as she climbed back on to the overly-sized bed.

He chuckled darkly, grabbing her chin and lifting her head so she had to face him, "You belong to me now Granger; you are mine and only mine. Do I make myself clear? Good." He crawled under the green silk sheets and lay there. Hermione sat where she was, unsure of what to do.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, bringing Hermione back to reality. She crawled up next to him, and slipped under the sheets. They were so soft and warm; she couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. She hadn't gotten one decent night of sleep in so long.

She could practically see Draco smirking, even though her back was turned on him. She felt his arms snake their way around her waist and bring her closer. Sighing, she snuggled closer to the warmth his body gave off and slipped into a dreamless sleep happily.


	2. Escape Artist

**AN: **so here is the 2nd chapter of my story...erm review please?

* * *

Draco lay in bed the next morning, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping outside his window and Hermione's soft breathing. Every time she took a breath his eyes were drawn to her chest, the nightgown she currently wore gave little to the imagination.

He idly played with a single ringlet, musing how soft it felt and how it looked so much more inviting than the mass of frizzy curls she had in Hogwarts. He looked her over once, until his eyes could not roam her body due to the green sheet that covered from the waist down. Her rosy lips were slightly parted with her deep sleep and her eyes fluttered around in their sockets.

Hermione stirred every so often, only to snuggle back into the warmth Draco's body gave off. He would unconsciously pull her tighter to his chest and release her after the short contact sent electric currents through his body and chills up his spine. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted the witch sleeping next to him.

He looked at the locket that lay on her throat and silently with calculating moves he picked up the locket, holding the delicate jewelry in his fingers. He turned it around and thought about the inscription sealed in the back. It was a riddle and boy did he love riddles and challenges. And Miss Hermione Jean Granger was a terrific riddle and challenge for him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and it took a minute for her to register her surroundings; dark green walls, green silk sheets, dark aura pulsing around the room. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in Draco's bed, in his room, in his manor and away from her home.

She looked around frantically for the man but found the room empty of anyone but herself. She looked down at a note with words scribbled carelessly and quickly in elegant cursive.

_Granger,_

_I have things to do today. Just stay put until I return. A house elf shall come once you wake to get you breakfast and lunch. I shouldn't be home before dark. I expect to see you ready for me. Do not try to escape, I have plans for you._

_Draco_

Hermione snorted at the letter. He had plans for her. Great, she thought darkly, I bet they consist of taunting and childish behavior. She looked around the room carefully sliding off the bed.

He had a nice dresser with a full mirror on it and a small desk that had papers and books scattered about. He also had a large bookshelf stuffed with giant books and a comfy looking sofa with a lamp nearby, in case someone wanted to read.

There were three doors, one she suspected was the bathroom and when she checked it was. One was for his office but she dare not go near it. The last one was for the hall, and her doorway to escaping. Just as she reached the door a crack sounded alerting her to the presence of a house elf.

"Hello Miss, me name is Mizzy," the small creature squeaked, "Master has asked for Mizzy to bring Miss anything she asks for."

"Thank you Mizzy," Hermione said sweetly, "You wouldn't mind getting me anything to eat would you?"

"No Miss, Mizzy is here to please Miss and Master," and the elf left with a crack.

Hermione plumped down on the bed thinking of an escape plan. She checked the room for a clock and found it was already half past 2 in the afternoon. She decided she would try to escape once Mizzy had brought her some food.

After deciding what to do Hermione quickly bathed in the large bathtub big enough for twelve people and returned to find a new set of clothes out for her, she dressed in the short dress. It came down to mid thigh, much like the last one, except this was a silver color, and shined every time she moved.

Around 4 o'clock, Mizzy returned with a dish and handed it to Hermione, bowing deeply so her nose touched the floor and looked up at Hermione, but never in her eyes.

"Is Miss needin' anythin' else?"

"No thank you Mizzy," Hermione replied glancing at the roast chicken, baked potatoes, and various vegetables that cluttered her plate.

"Master will be most pleased," Mizzy beamed before leaving with a loud crack. Hermione quickly ate her meal feeling satisfied that her stomach was now full. She snuck a glance outside and saw it was almost dark meaning Draco would be home soon.

Quickly she pulled her curls back into a pony and walked around the room looking for her wand and shoes. When she could find neither she forgot about it and looked outside again. It was entirely dark and she ran to the door that was joining the room to the hall.

She quickened her sprint to the door when she heard the voice of Draco shouting to the house elves to prepare him a meal.

Hermione quickly grabbed the knob but found out painfully she could not get away. She screamed as an electric shock shot through her body over and over again. It didn't stop until she fell to the floor, releasing the knob, and completely unconscious.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco strolled down the hall to his room, hoping Hermione was at least awake. He heard her ear splitting scream and sprinted to the door. He ran in to find her on the ground, a circular burn mark on her hand from the knob.

He sighed and picked up her limp form, carrying her over to the bed. Carefully her lay her down and called for Mizzy.

The house elf bowed deeply in front of him and asked want he needed.

"I need a healing potion for burns and electric shocks now," he ordered and the house elf left right away with a giant squeak of fright.

Hermione came to when he was yelling at Mizzy and saw him glare at her when his eyes returned to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to escape?" he yelled, grabbing her wrist to show her the burn mark that covered most of her palm.

She yanked her hand away, glaring at him the furry dancing in her eyes, "I wouldn't have to escape if you would let me go!"

"I am not letting you go," he replied as Mizzy brought the potion and left right after.

"Then I won't stop trying to escape," Hermione said simply as Draco handed her the potion. She eyed it warily before taking it from him reluctantly. She held it in her hand but refused to drink it.

"Drink it," he said but received a glare in response.

"No," Hermione said simply, readying to hurl the potion across the room.

"It's for your own good," Draco tried again, catching her wrist before the bottle could leave her hand and wind up smashing into the wall across from him.

"No," Hermione said again glaring at him and trying to yank her hand away.

"I demand that you drink that potion now!" he yelled and watched in satisfaction as she uncorked the bottle and downed it, coughing as the after tastes hit her taste buds.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he mocked her, as she tried to squirm around him. She got off the bed but had to hold on to the bed post as her legs began to wobble. She tried to walk but fell and lay still for a moment. She groaned as the potions side effects took hold.

Draco rolled his eyes and gently scooped her up into his arms as she weakly protested for him to put her down. He laid her on the bed and discarded his top and trousers before finding sweat pants and climbed into the bed after her.

"Good night," he said simply pulling her to his body once more. She snuggled into his heat and mumbled a good night to him. He laid his head on her neck, letting her scent into his nostrils. He gently fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of her heart.


	3. One Powerful Witch

**AN: **yup i'm back again......review are always welcomed...please? i'll give you a cookie!

* * *

Hermione leaned over the toilette bowl for the third time that night. She had Draco holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles into her back. She rested her pounding head against the cool surface of the toilette. Draco whispered for her to get up and join him in bed. She complied and again she walked to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face.

Turning off the light she stumbled to the bed and lifted the sheets to get in. Draco pulled her to his chest once more and rubbed gentle circles into her arms. She groaned as her head pounded more when a small light shined through the window.

"See what the potion did?" She said weakly to Draco after facing away from the light and snuggling back into his body. He snorted in response and shifted. When the lights turned on Hermione blinked rapidly before turning on her stomach and burying he face into the pillow.

"Now, now Granger," Draco said, "it was for your own good. You would have went into shock had I not given you that potion."

"Stupid potion," she mumbled into the pillow which muffled her words. Draco began to rub circles into her back again, feeling her relax under his touch. He watched as she gave a content sigh and looked up at him.

He was lying on his side, his head propped up by his right hand while his left continued to massage her back.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked bluntly, staring Draco down, daring him to lie to her.

"You were a gift," he said simply, stopping his motions on her back.

"I was a gift?" She asked disbelieving, glaring at the man that sat in front of her so calmly.

"Yes, Blaise gave you to me for my birthday. He decided I needed a woman who I did not have to pay and would be around for whatever."

"I am not some sex toy that can be exchanged," she said in a deadly voice, glaring daggers at the man before her, "I am not some cheep whore you can shag every night and get away without paying!"

"I never said you were a whore," he said simply, turning off the lights and laying his head into the pillow. He went to grab Hermione's arm but she evaded and the lights came on once more.

"I am not to be a play thing for you!" She yelled at him, moving to get off the bed.

Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "I can easily demand you do those things for me Granger but I thought I would be polite and make you come willingly. If you don't want to I can make you."

Yanking her arm away, she stumbled to the bathroom door and slammed the door shut. Draco heard the distinct click of the lock and got up to get her out.

He heard her choked back sobs and knocked on the door lightly. He heard her mumble for him to leave her be and heard her sniffle.

"Granger you gotta come out at some point," he said through the door.

"No I don't," Hermione weakly replied. He moved so he was leaning on the door almost. His arms were spread out on the door frame keeping him from completely putting all his weight on the door. His forehead rested on the door.

"Hermione please come out," he said softly, pleadingly. He heard light footsteps and the door swung open to reveal a tear stained Hermione.

She launched herself into his chest, sobbing onto his skin. He embraced her, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

"I just want to go home," she said between sobs pounding her fists into his chest.

He just rubbed her back and stroked her hair, "I know Hermione, I know."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione pushed open the door of her parent's home placing her keys and coat on the rack.

"Mom?" she called, "Dad?"

When she was met with silence she wandered into the home. The lights were off, which was unusual for her parents. She heard a loud bump and quietly took out her wand. She quickly turned on the light and saw it was only the cat, trying to get outside.

"Hello kitty," she purred to the cat. She scratched the white cat's ears and walked to the kitchen.

Switching on the lights, she saw her parent's mail lying on the table, unopened. Her mother's bag was sitting on the table, the contents spilling out. Her father's glasses and book lay untouched next to her mother's bag. A mug of half empty coffee sat next to a half empty mug of tea.

She feared the worst and quietly crept up the stairs to her old room. She switched on the lights to see her old room untouched, the way she had left it from before she moved out.

"Mom?" she tried again, "Dad?"

She walked across the hall to the bathroom. Her mother's makeup was placed unorganized on the counter, the mirror cracked in one corner. She felt tears prick her eyes and ran to her parents' room.

"Mom?!?!" she frantically called, "Dad?!?!"

She opened her parents' door and bit back a scream at the sight that awaited her.

Her mother was closest, her hazel eyes staring up at Hermione. She lay on the floor dead. Her father was lying next to the bed. His eyes stared up at Hermione, much like her mothers; holding the never ending fear of facing death.

She couldn't hold it any longer and screamed calling her mother and father over and over again, sobbing into the ground. She head heavy footsteps in the hall but ignored it.

The door burst open and Hermione stood, staring the five Death Eaters down, wand in the hand. Before she could do anything, the one in the front lifted his wand.

"Crucio!" was all Hermione heard before the excruciating pain of the Unforgivable curse passed through her body. She withered on the floor, the pain growing steadily worse. She faintly heard the other four Death Eaters add their wands to the mix. Hermione screamed and screamed until her throat was dry.

The pain stopped and she lay panting on the floor, unable to stand and face her torturers. She heard "Crucio!" again before the pain came back, worse than before.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione sat up screaming waking Draco in the process. He looked at her tear stained face and wide eyes. Slowly he grabbed her upper arm.

"No!" she yelled frantically trying to get away from him, "Get away from me!"

"Granger it's me," he said before Hermione glared at him.

"How could you kill them? They did nothing to you!" she demanded, screaming accusations at him.

"Granger calm down," Draco said again grabbing both her wrists.

"NO!!!" she screamed before Draco was propelled across the room, slamming into the wall. He looked up at a stunned Hermione.

"Merlin Malfoy!" she said frantically, racing over to him. She took his face in her hands, checking for any signs of a concussion.

"I didn't mean to do that!" she said quickly, "I hadn't done something like that in a long time I didn't know I could. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you! I thought you were one of the death eaters at…" she stopped the end of the sentence and looked at him.

"At?" he pondered.

"At my parent's house….after I found them murdered. Your fine, I'm sorry I flung you to the wall, let's go to bed," she said getting up and slipping into the bed. Draco hesitantly stood before walking over to the bed and feeling Hermione curl up next to him. He fell asleep to the feel of the sobs shaking Hermione's body. His last thought was that he needed to research her true power.


	4. True Identity

**AN: **so yeah, i'm on a roll...writing this and listening to A Very Potter Musical at the same time.....woot! yay for sugar and soda!!!!!i'm trying to pull an all nighter..but i know it won't work....

* * *

Draco sat at his desk flipping through one of the many old books lining his study. His feet sat on the desk next to the tray that held the empty goblet and the empty wine bottle. He left Hermione sleeping that morning and raced off to his library to discover exactly what or who she was.

He was flipping through the ancient yellow pages of the book he held yawning as he did so. He felt researching was boring and only Hermione could ever study like she did. Although he understood why, many of the teachers would have graded her lower if she hadn't worked so hard all because of her blood.

Draco was still skeptical though. He knew that she couldn't be just a muggle born witch. Most muggle born wizards or witches would never have surpassed the purebloods or even the half bloods like Hermione had. He was sure of it.

As he reached the last dusty chapter of the book a name caught his eye. He read the text and felt his eye brows raise higher and higher until they all but disappeared into his hairline.

_**The Granger-Portamere Family:**_

_One of the most prestigious of all pure blood families, the Granger-Portamere Family has been around since most of the pure bloods. They were one of the first families of witches and wizards and have dealt out some of the most respected witches and wizards in history. The Granger-Portamere Family have lived on through history being one of the only families left of pure bloods left._

And that was all the passage said. Draco quickly took out another book and looked through it for the Granger family, another short passage much like the one before. He quickly grabbed another dust covered book and read the cover, Famous Witches and Wizards of the 16th Century.

He flipped it open and researched the name. He found several under the Granger family.

_Melinda Rose Granger-Portamere (1499-1534) founded the small charity aimed towards the advancement of muggles._

_Roger William Granger-Portamere (1517-1567) wrote many texts on healing charms used in the teachings of young witches and wizards._

_Emily Marie Granger-Portamere (1532-1578) helped the muggle society with much advancement in art, architecture, and science._

_Peter James Granger-Portamere (1562-1625) wrote the biographies of many famous witches and wizards including Merlin and Godric Gryffindor._

_Hermione Jean Granger-Portamere (1562-1617) first female accepted to work for the ministry of magic._

Draco stared at the words, rereading them over and over again. He had only ever read biographies written by a Peter Portamere but did he learn about the Portamere family, one of the most highly respected families. It was up on the top, like the Malfoys.

He grabbed a newer text that was not dusty and he could clearly see the cover; All About the Pureblood Families, it read.

He flipped it open and scanned the index for the Granger-Portamere family. He found it and flipped to the page eagerly. He found a small paragraph and read it.

_The Granger-Portamere family was one of the most prestigious families in magical history. Sadly when the turn of the 20th century hit they all but disappeared from the media light. They still had a few famous witches and wizards out of their family but were hardly ever seen. Then in 1979 when the daughter of Richard and Louise Granger-Portamere was born, both parents relocated to the muggle world. The name of the daughter was not known and under the request of both parents and Albus Dumbledore, the daughter did not know about her history. The young girl could still be out in the Wizarding world and believe that her parents were muggles. Most of the records of all Granger-Portamere family members had their last names changed to just Portamere to cover up their history._

He finished the paragraph and sat in a daze with the book still in his lap. So Hermione was a very famous young witch and a powerful one at that and she didn't even know about it.

He heard a knock at the door and before he could say anything Blaise strolled into the room.

Blaise wrinkled his nose at all the books and dust around before plopping himself down on the couch and grinned at Draco.

"Is there any point in knocking if you're just going to barge in?" Draco asked Blaise as he set the book on his desk, removing his feet in the process.

"I was brought up to knock first, no where does it state that I have to wait for an answer," he replied cheekily.

"And what if I was not descent?"

"The great Malfoy not descent?" he faked a gasp of surprise, placing his hand on his chest to add a dramatic flare to his sarcasm, "I highly doubt it."

"Well then Blaise, what do I owe for this wonderful visit?"

"I was going to check to see how that mudblood was doing for you. So how is it going?"

"Oh well she flung me off the bed and into a wall last night and I did research today and found out our little mudblood isn't a mudblood."

Blaise sat up straighter in interest as Draco said this, "what?"

"Yup," Draco patted the book on the desk, "turns out she is the last remaining heir of this highly respected family in Wizarding history."

"How come we never heard of the Grangers then?"

"Because when her parents left the Wizarding world for the muggle world they had most records changed. The only ones," he gestured to all the books in his study, "that weren't changed were the ones in private collections."

"So wait what family?"

"The Portamere family," he said simply.

"What?" Blaise's mouth fell open in shock, "she is the last heir to the Portamere family, their fortune and positions in society?"

"Yup," Draco said, getting up and walking out the door with Blaise following him.

"And she doesn't even know it?"

"Yeah, she is pretty much clueless. She thinks her parents are muggles and that she's a mudblood. But when she finds out and everything is put out into the public, the media will go crazy."

"Wait, weren't both of your grand parents like the closest of friends?"

"Yes, and do you know what else Blaise?" he asked as they neared his bedroom.

"What?" Blaise said as they stopped in front of his room.

"Before both of us were born it was decided we would marry, being two of the last completely pureblood families left. So now I've just figured out whom the mystery girl has been all along and that we are now officially betrothed."

"So how are you going to break it to her?" Blaise asked before Draco stepped into his bedroom.

"I'll just come out with it," he said simply and closed the door. Blaise walked downstairs to the kitchen waiting for the chaos to ensue.


	5. Touching Her True Power

**AN: **yup back again.....yay! okay reviews please? i'll give cookies out to anyone who reviews anything on this story!!!!!

* * *

Draco sat at the kitchen table, an ice pack on his head and a swollen lip to match. Blaise stared at him from across the table amused.

"So it didn't go well I take it?"

"No Blaise, it didn't."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione looked up as Draco walked into the room, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. He walked over to the desk and looked at what Hermione was drawing. She quickly covered it up before he could see and glared up at him, "what do you want?"

"Excuse me Granger but this is my room and my house so I don't need to explain myself to you," he said pulling a chair up so he could sit next to Hermione.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing of you concern," she said, turning back to her work. A crumpled up piece of paper was in the corner and Draco took it, smoothing out the parchment.

It was a quick sketch of himself, with an arrow through the head, a knife in his chest and a bubble next to his head reading "I'm such a prick I can't stand it anymore!"

"I love the picture Granger," he said waving the parchment in front of her face. She snatched it quickly, crumpling it again and throwing it at Draco's forehead.

While she was busy with the piece of parchment, Draco snatched the paper from her. She quickly realized this and turned towards him.

"Give it back," she said icily, a fire burning behind her eyes of determination and annoyance.

"No Granger, I don't think I will." He looked at the parchment and felt his eyes go wide.

It was a perfectly drawn picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting under their favorite tree at Hogwarts. Harry was playing with a small snitch a smile perfectly drawn on his face. She had gotten every last detail of his hair and scar and shading perfectly. Next to him was Ron, stuffing his face with some sweets. Hermione had also drawn his to a tee, getting every piece of unkempt hair and every freckle. Last was Hermione herself, she was reading Hogwarts: A History and was laughing at Ron stuffing his face. She had also gotten most of herself done; the only thing was the detail to her hair and shading.

"You're pretty good Granger," he said handing back the paper.

"Thanks," she said returning to her picture form, getting more detail to the hair.

"Well I have something to tell you," Draco said looking at Hermione uneasily.

He took her wrist and led her away from the desk and the sharp objects on it. They sat down on the bed and Draco looked Hermione in the eyes. She stared at him confusion and curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the Portamere family?"

"Yeah I've heard of them, one of the last pureblood families," she replied looking at him.

"Well you're one of them," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at him as a perplexed look took hold of her face.

"Simply put, you're not a mudblood Granger. Congratulations you're a pureblood from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards. Your parents were purebloods and you are a powerful witch."

"Wait what?"

Draco sighed and repeated what he said once more. He watched as Hermione's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits.

"So I'm not a muggle born witch and my parents weren't muggles?"

"Yes," Draco said and began to grow worried as the bed, desk and bookcase shook with Hermione's anger.

"So you ordered a hit on my parents even though they were purebloods?"

Draco gulped and looked at Hermione, "I didn't know then Granger."

He didn't see her fist swing towards him until he felt it connect with his mouth. He stood glaring at her as she stood up as well. She barely reached his chin but he felt the wall quake with her power.

"So you thought they were just lowly muggles who needed to be killed?"

"At the time yeah but," he stopped as a book came flying at him from the bookshelf. He blocked it and looked at Hermione, her face contorted in anger and her fists balled up at her sides shaking in her rage.

More books hurdled themselves book case was cleared of its content the paper on the desk began to whip around the room, finally circling around Hermione. She continued to glare at Draco and he backed up, feeling his hand touch the door handle.

As he turned the knob to leave the room a vase flew at him, smashing against his head. He quickly brought his hand up, looking at the ruby blood that was on his fingers. He quickly left and shut the door, hearing several thuds and shattering of glass as more vases came hurtling at him.

He heard the mirror crack and shatter and Hermione's sobs as the room became quiet once more. Quickly he raced towards the kitchen where he could get house elves to clean him up and get him some ice for his now swollen lips and the large throbbing bump on his head.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"So she had books and vases fling themselves at you?" Blaise asked as Draco finished telling him what had happened.

"Yeah, and the entire room was shaking plus she shattered the mirror," he mumbled from behind the ice pack that was on his lips.

"She must be a really powerful witch. Just think with both of you powers and intelligence combined, your kids will be some of the strongest witches and wizards."

"Yeah if I ever have kids," he said sullenly, "We are bound by a magical contract made from before we were born. We can't ever have kids with anyone else but each other, or get married to anyone else."

"So that's why none of the girls at Hogwarts got pregnant," Blaise mused allowed.

"Now is not the time to joke Zabini," Draco scolded jokingly but turned serious once again, "I need for her to fall in love with me so we can get married and have lots of little Malfoy babies!"

"Well first of all, you have to grovel for forgiveness."

"Malfoys do not grovel," Draco said, staring Zabini down form across the table.

"Well if this Malfoy wants to have an heir, he'll have to grovel." Blaise said simply.

Draco sighed, "Tell me what I have to do."

"Well first you have to…" and Blaise told him exactly how to get Hermione to forgive him and how to get her to fall madly in love with him.


End file.
